The use of protective coatings on metal substrates for improved corrosion resistance and paint adhesion is common. Conventional techniques for coating such substrates include techniques that involve pretreating the metal substrate with a pretreatment composition and/or with an electrodepositable coating composition.
During processing or simply upon exposure to the atmosphere after pretreating, a metal oxide layer, i.e., rust, is often formed over all or part of pretreated metal surface, thereby impairing its appearance and/or suitability for further use.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide methods for preventing or minimizing rust on a pretreated substrate, including those that are oriented in a substantially vertical fashion.